Forbidden Passion
by belkisaris
Summary: When your main character is not the usual beautiful girl. Instead she's one of the ugliest girl, wold she turn vampire to better her appearance or will she be the one difference in the human world and accept her self exactly as she is.
1. Preface

**Writer's note: Omg, i'm so sorry. i posted the first chapter, but it was a chapter from the story Ilegal. I was writing both at the same time. Hopefully now it makes sense. :)**

He put his body in front of me in a protective stance. I tried to move to the side but he held me there to the door.

"Come on Axel, by transforming the beast, you'll kill to birds by one bite." He smirk. "She'll be beautiful and will be with you forever." I looked at Axels' eyes and he wanted that. Maybe not the beauty, because he loved me the way I was. But the eternal part. He wince as he said the next words.

"She likes being human, and I respect her wishes. We'll be together as long as destiny let us." A tear felt down my cheek. I was in love with a vampire, who accepted me the way I was… and here I was stubbornly risking our life, because I wanted to grow old and died…. Didn't he deserve eternal love? Didn't I? My though were interrupted by the vampire.

"Too bad Axel. You were the best vampire ever." And he walked out locking the building. The next thing. The fire was on fire. He turned to look down at me, pain in his eyes.

"I love you Rose." I smiled at him.

"I love you too Axe." He smirk as he kissed me.

"Welcome to senior year." We hugged each other as the fire advanced on us.


	2. High school sucks

I was greeted by a kick on the back making me fall to the floor face first into a pool of dirt. I grunted getting on my knees as I looked up to glared at my bully. She smirk, showing me her fangs as if to remind me how powerful she was. Ever since vampires came out life for a human was a living hell. Especially if that human was ugly. I glared at her standing up and walking to the bathroom. I heard them laugh at me. Once in the bathroom I took the pony tail off to clean my hair, once it was ok. I made myself another one and started cleaning my glasses when I heard someone crying. I looked next to me. Her glasses was on the side wet and she had her eyes close as she cried.

"Samantha?" She sniffled, and open her eyes.

"Rose?"

"You too huh." I said trying to make her feel better, which was stupid.

"I'm sick of it! I'm done with being bullied by the vampires! Even the teachers."

"Samantha it'll get-"

"Better?" She said in disbelieve?"

"Yes we'll graduate high school and it will be all a horrible nightmare."

"In three years!" She shook her head. "I just cant take it anymore."

"What are you going to do." I said a little scare for her.

"I finally saved enough money. I'm going to join them." I gasp.

"Samantha no! That's what Monica did and look what she became. Our bully. Only worse because she actually knows our weakness." I said trying to clean the mud on my clothes as she pushed me to the mud this morning.

"I know." She dried her glasses and looked back at the mirror. "But I cant take anymore of looking at that." She pointed at the reflection on the mirror.

"Your not bad looking." I said in a small voice.  
"I want to be beautiful, immortal. Powerful."

"And a bully." I said putting on my glasses and walking out. "I'm happy the way I am Samantha you should feel the same way." I walked to my history class infuriated. I sat down putting on my hoodie and trying to be ignored. The teacher came in, which was surprisingly a vampire, she started talking about the 15 and 16th century witch hunt.

"Vampire hunters use the excuse of witches to burn vampire at the stake. They almost succeeded in wiping the vampire out of the race."

"To bad they didn't succeed." I murmured.

"What?" I looked up embarrassed. "Miss Sage? What was that?"

I sigh. I knew she heard me. "I said too bad they didn't succeeded."

"You have a problem with vampire."

"Oh no." I said sarcastically. "I like being bullied by them everyday."

"Axel, take the blabber mouth to detention." She glared. I turned to look at the guy she said. He was wearing a hoodie and looked up. He was wearing glasses and the only thing you could see was he lips, and they looked plump and sexy. He stood up and started walking out. I followed him.  
Once inside I looked up with a frown.

"I'm your baby sitter."

"What?" I gasped sitting by the door. He sat on front of the room putting on headphones.

"They assign students to watch trouble makers."

"Trouble makers?" I glared. He sigh putting on his headphones.

"You know, make it easy on your self, and just go to the transformation camp." I glared at him.

"Turn into a filthy blood sucker." He smirk.

"Most humans at the school has done it already."

"Because they couldn't take the bullying anymore!" I stood up running from the door. I wasn't going to take that.  
He appeared by the door.

"You were sent here to spent all day." I glared. He put both arms around me trapping me between his body.

"Others do it for beauty." He smirk.

"There's surgery." He chuckle.

"Becoming a vampire is cheaper." I glared.

"Beauty isn't worth you soul."

"You think were soulless."

"Yes." He smirk again getting closer to me, his lips almost touching my neck. I closed my eyes terrified.

"I can give you a taste of what being bitten feels like."

"Please… Leave me alone." He step back with a chuckle.

"suit your self. Now sit. Or I'll bite you and make you." I sat obediently, he sat too putting on his headphones and ignoring me for the rest of the day. Finally classed was over and I went home, took a long shower put on my pjs and went to sleep hopefully tomorrow would be better. The next day I dressed up, covering my self again with the hoodie at the end. I went to school books in hand when I kick send me to the floor. But the mud felt weird I stood up glaring at my attacker. Red hair lay loosed making it look like fire. Her lips were plump and blue eyes smirk at me. She was beautiful.

"What do you think? Better than we expected?"

"How?"

"Well if you wouldn't stay in detention, you would of notice my absent all day. Before you walked away, I was going to tell you I was going to spend all day, and night in the transformation camp."

"And you start bullying me!" She smirk as Monica laugh.

"I'm going to do you a favor. I'm going to persuade you into transforming your self. It will be the best choice for you." I glared.

"Never!" I glared at her then my eyes caught something in the far end. Axel was staring at me with a light cigarette. He had a weird expression. But didn't stopped them. She smirk.

"We will see." She bent to be eye level with me, showing me a mirror. I gasped horrified. Some how by kicking me making me fall face first… she put colors in the floor and my face looked like a clown. I gasped stood up and ran away. "It will take week's for that color to face. You should thank me. I did an improvement!" I started scrubbing my face hard, but the paint wouldn't budge. I keep scrubbing until my face was hurting, but the paint kept in my face… Tears started falling down as I saw my new face for the next week.

High school sucks!

**Writer's note: Ok, this is the first chapter :) i had to put the preface to fix the wrong one i post it :)**


	3. Silly Rabbit, Tricks are for kids

I didn't went to school for a week there was no way I was going to give that bitch the satisfaction. I did spend time that week in taking money from my savings and bought new clothes and make up. I put on make up and fix my hair. I had to admit I look ok now. The clothes were making me self conscious but I wanted to make a point. AS I was walking to the school I passed Axel who was sitting down on a bench covered completely but I notice his ear plugs. I stared but kept walking.

"It wont work." I stopped in front of him.

"What?" He smirk taking his glasses off.

"The new look." It wont work. Blue eyes stared at me. He was wearing eyeliner that made his beauty beyond this world. I stared. He put on the glasses again, making me blink. "You'll still going to be bully."

"What would you know." He chuckled. I decided to ignored him and keep walking. He was right about the bullying. Once I arrived at my history class I was the only human and my teacher made the point of making it obvious.

"Well look what we have here." I ignored her. "Buffy the vampire slayer decided to put on some makeup and fix her hair and wardrobe." I glared at her. "True beauty comes with immortality."

"No thanks." She gave me a knowing smiled and continued I went towards my locker after her class ended. Once I open it I gasped horrified. All my books were change by bottles of blood. There was a note on it.

My dear friend Rose,  
I decided more inventive ways into trying to get you in the vampire ship. If Seniors year comes and you haven't gone willingly. I'm sorry to inform you that you'll be turned by force or killed in the process. With love and care your eternal friend.

Samantha.

I crumbled the paper throwing it to the floor angrily. I grabbed the first bottle and was about to throw it, when someone grabbed my hand hard hurting me.  
"Ouch!" I dropped the bottle and he cached it.

"Are you insane?" He hissed. I turned on my locker facing him. He opened the bottle and drank from it. I made a face of disgust.

"You didn't wanted me to waste the blood."

"No. I didn't wanted to waste yours." He smirk finishing the bottle and throwing it to the trash can grabbing another one. I frown confuse.

"If the new borns would of smell the blood on the halls they would of lost the self control and kill you trying to get the blood." I glared understanding.

"I'll take it out of your hands by the end of the day." I glared. "They decided to use, some expensive blood for your prank."

"Cant you afford those."

"No needs to waste the ones they gave you anyways." He walked away with a smirk. I locked the locker infuriated. If they keep it up. I would become a slayer. I walked to the next of my classes hearing sneakers and comments. I sat by my self at lunch ignoring them again… there were some humans left at the school, but they gave their words they would become immortals in senior year… Maybe I could… No they would see right thru it. Axel sat on my table. I stared at him in shock.

"What are you doing?" He smirk. He slide money towards me. "What's this for?"

"The blood in your locker. I drank some of it, and took the rest home." I glared.

"I wasn't selling it. You could of just take it."

"I didn't wanted you to get the front impression of me being poor." He leaned across the table getting closer.

"You might need it, for your transformation."

"I'm not." He smirk standing up.

"Trust me… you will give in. They always do." He walked away. What was Axel deal with me… He always ignored me… why was he talking to me now? School ended with a drag, I went home and started cooking my self dinner. My parents emancipated me, because they didn't wanted to spend money and time on me anymore. They though I was old enough to be an adult at the age of 13 so two years after here I was hating them… I ate by my self as I tried to forget about them… I was bored and couldn't sleep. It was still early though 8pm so I took a book and went to a near by forest… I parked my car, where no one would find it, then went walking until I found a fallen down tree. I didn't know how long I was there but I heard a yell. I looked up and notice what look like a fire. I frown standing up and followed it.

"Please just let me go!" A girl sob.

"You promised us to join us when you were a senior. Is your senior year and what do we find?"

"I just want to enjoy being human one more year."

"That wasn't the deal my dear." I watched horrified hidden behind a tree. This is why I never promised them. I knew vampires would make you honor your word. So they were going to make her.

"Fine, just get it over with." He chuckle.

"You mean killing you?" I put a hand on my mouth to prevent from screaming.

"What?" She gasp.

"Oh, yes, haven't you heard about those who broke their promise?"

"They were killed."

"You knew those that define you die, yet you choose to do it."

"I haven't! I just want one more year."

"Too bad." He purr kissing her neck. He cut the tides that held her to the tree and cached her. "John asked for you. So after you pleased him. You will be dinner." I gasped making the blood sucker turned my way. I took off running.

"Axel." The vampire said simply. I kept running without looking back. When I hit a rock falling on the floor. He looked down at me with a smirk.

"Silly rabbit…" He bent down a little bit. "Trick are for kids." I stare at him scare.

"You have her?"

"Yes. I'll deal with her." He smirk looking down. "So did you decide to join us?"

"N-no."

"Shame." He got on top of me and lick my neck making me cringed disgusted. "I'll give you a second chance."

"What?" I gasp.

"Yeah, I can convince them to forget this little incident."

"I wont agree-"

"You don't have to." I didn't know why, but I noticed him more now. He was dressed in a white tight jean, black boots. And a black tank top that showed how muscle he was. He smirk as green eyes stared at me curiously. "See something you like?" I blushed.

"No. Can you get off me?" I grunted. He smirk getting off me. I stood up and started to walk away. He just watched me amused.

"Stubborn little human. Go home, and don't talk about this to any one." I turned and started to walk away.  
"Don't worry. I don't have any friends."

"Lucky you." I turned to glared at him, but he was no where near. I sigh relive and took off running towards my car. Realizing how lucky I was today.


	4. Beauty without the quimicals

Axel words annoyed me for some reason, so I kept repeating the words over and over.

"I don't have any friends…"

"Lucky you… Lucky you…" I sat on my bed grunting. What an asshole. I couldn't sleep that night so I woke up really early, took a long shower, blow dry my hair, watched you tube in how to do a emmo make up. And put on one of the sexy outfit, I looked at the mirror and it laughed at me. I sigh, put the backpack on one shoulder and headed out locking my door and got on my car. I drove to school, but instead of coming the front entrance and get bullied like everyday. The back entrance was creepy, no student came in.

"Isn't it stupid coming this way being as this is a vampire school?" I jumped tuning around to find Axel leaning against a wall smoking watching me amused. He take a look at me up and down then chuckle making me feel embarrassed and ashamed. "Makeup wont hide your true self from us." I glared.

"I'm not interested in attracting vampires."

"Oh?" I tried to keep walking away but he appeared in front of me stopping me. Throwing the cigarette on the floor and stepping on it.

"Why wont you leave me alone."

"I got a proposition for you." He smirk.

"Not interested in sex." He burst out laughing. His hold body started rocking.

"No. I can help you look better." I glared. "It might be cheaper than surgery." I glared.

"I told you before, I'm not turning into a vampire." He smirk.

"Yeah, you said that before. No, is not turning you. It is a quimicals that would improved your body and mind a lot." I stared.

"Is it drugs?" He smirk, for some annoying reason making him look gorgeous.

"It will become addictive to you." I glare. "But only because the effects wears off after a couple of months."

"What a surprise." I said sarcastically. He appeared in front of me making me go back against the wall, he trapped me between his body and his arms.

"The only effect that last forever is being a vampire or surgery…. And even surgery will looked worse when years has passed by." I glared.

"I'm not-" He got closer to me making me turned my head to the side, so our lips wouldn't touch. "Why wont you leave me alone?" I said trying to get him off me.

"You want help." He purred in my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my face. "I want to help you." I sigh.

"Fine." I said still trying to get him off. "How much." He stepped back. I turned my face slowly to find him smirking at me.

"For you first one's free." Great, that meant I would definitely be coming for more. I extended my hands. He put a small bottle on my hands. "That would only last a week. If you like what it does come and see me, if it doesn't…" He smirk. No harm done. I gave him a sharp nod and went inside the school. I eye the bottle curiously but put it in my locker. I throw it out at the house then show the stupid vampire.  
For some reason school was a drag, once school ended I ran to my locker and picked up the small bottle the almost ran to my car. Once I my apartment I dropped the backpack to the floor put the small bottle on my coffee table in the living room and sat down eyeing it…

"I'm happy the way I am…" I whispered to my self, but I knew that wasn't true… Just take it as make up… After one week it I'll be over and Axel will leave you alone… I drank it and a small moaned escape my lips… This tasted amazing. I found my self liking the stupid bottle. I went to take a shower, put on my pjs and went to sleep.

The next day I woke up and took a shower. I went to the bathroom mirror and gasped. I wasn't beyond beautiful like a vampire, but my face looked cleared. My hazel eyes didn't look boring, they looked interesting. My hair looked amazing, curiously I blow dry it, and I was right it looked amazing. I put black eye liner on my eyes and a red lipstick, and I looked exotic with it. I put on my most conservative clothes and walked to my car a stupid smile on my lips. I hear her before she kicked me and I turned grabbing her leg mid air and pushed her back. She stumble but didn't felt to the floor. She looked at me surprise.

"So your tasting the first steps of being a vampire." She smirk. I just glared at her. "We'll leave you alone for the week." She blew a kiss my way and started walking forward as her entourage followed her. I stared at them hating them, then I noticed a shadow. It was Axel, he was looking at me amused. He threw the cigarette away and started to walk away as he mouth the words.

"Your welcome." Urgh what an asshole! I went to my classes, and I wasn't bullied I was looked like I accepted being a vampire. Which gave me a little hope. If I bought this drug, making the blood sucker think I wanted to join I could escape them into going college.  
The week went by too fast, my hair started getting spit ends again, the color faded, my curves went away and was replaced for a little weight. I sigh…. Axel tried getting me into the drug but I refused.

"Come on." He purr trapping me between his body again. "You want it." I pushed him back hard, but it cost me to hurt my self. He didn't budge.

"NO!" Something stir in his eyes, but he tried to hide it. I started to think he wasn't use to being said no. so I said it again no. "NO, I like the way I am."

"Ugly and fat." That sting.

"I'm not fat." I said trying to sound strong.

"Fine. Chubby." I bit my lips trying not to cry.

"Why do you care?" He role his eyes stepping back.

"I got a quota, like every other seller." I just stared. "I almost had you too, your hate for vampire's make you stubborn." He sigh.

"Why are you giving up the sell with me?" He turned to look at me, and suddenly smirk.

"Wait a second. Did you think I found you attractive?" I blushed embarrassed, I had to admit I though he found me unique and curious…. If I was a little attracted by his beauty why would he settle for me… He started laughing amused.

"Oh silly girl, no. I don't date. I have sex." He looked me up and down. "But I only do it with hard to get."

"I don't sleep with vampires." I said feeling my cheeks hotter still. He smirk.

"Please. I had you on the tip of my palms." He smirk. "I sleep with models, actress, etc. People that usually look for people their own class, that is until the see me."

"Your so full of shit." I said walking away from him. He appeared in front of me, grabbing me by the waist to pull me closer to him.

"Am I now?"

"Yes. You are not all that." I tried to pushed him away, he smirk still holding me.

"IF you buy a month supply I'll stop tricking you into thinking I'm interested more than completing a sell."

"Fine, how much?"

"200 dollars." I open my wallet and gave it to him, there go my light bill money. He gave me the bottle and walked away. Asshole! I put the bottle on my purse and walked away… I ignored the bottle until the end of the day, then I stared at it. I didn't wanted to be this person, so I ignored the bottle and started watching TV. I turned it off and instead I put on music and started doing exercise. For the next month I dedicated into doing exercise, eating right, and using artificial stuff. Who said beauty was found only in synthetic quimicals and vampire blood. I could do it naturally.


	5. Giving in to peer pressure

So at the end of the week I was back at my boring old self… I sigh and went to my favorite coffee shop star bucks. At the cash register Justin was there.  
I smiled at him.

"What can I help you with today?"

"Iced Caffe Mocha." I grin. "You practically live here." I said jokingly. He stared.

"I work for a living, need the job." He gave me the drink and went for the next customer. I shrugged it off and sat by my officially seat. I didn't notice the vampire entered the room until they spill the drink on my hair I stood up glaring at my ex friend. She kick me in the stomach sending me flying backwards out of the exit. I would have been impress with her missing the windows but I knew she did it on purpose. I gasp standing up as my whole body hurt she was in front of me.

"Seems to me your beauty effect wore off."

"I bought two months supplies…" She smirk.

"See to it that you drink it." She started walking away.

"What if I dump it away?" She was at my side grabbing my hair hard.

"Pray that your joking." She threw me at the floor. What was with the fucking vampires bulling? I was almost tempted to turning and going to the secret place and find what the hell they tell the students…. But I didn't took the elixir and I was bullied worse almost leaving bad bruises. I went home at the end of the week crying to my apartment life was not fair. I took the elixir and drank it. I moaned falling to the floor. The pleasure took longer. When I got up and went to my mirror I didn't had any bruise. I smiled at the beautiful girl in the mirror. I knew she wasn't real but she looked so much better than the one before crying on the floor. I smirk. I had money I used to be careful so I open my safe spot and grabbed a 1,000$ and went shopping. I bought dresses and clothes that left little to the imagination. Then went back home and threw away the clothes. I took double shifts at my job, but ever since I took the elixir I was getting a lot of free stuff. I went to my favorite coffee shop and Justin was there, he looked bored until he saw me. He smiled at me and was all friendliness. I smiled feeling good.

"Good morning. What can I get you today?"

"Ice Coffee Late." He nodded and make it. I was going to pay for it but-

"Is on the house." I smile. "I don't ever do that but can I have your number?" I blushed making him smiled deeper. He sigh relieve. "Good your not a vampire." I giggle.

"What if I hadn't had blush?" He shrugged I would have not showed to our date.

"Date?"

"Your giving me your phone number are you?" I smirk

"Maybe next time I come around." I turned walking away. A flush still on my face. I was not use to that. I remembered when I tried flirting with him and he completely ignore-

"So making friends at star bucks are we." I sigh.

"You know you promise to leave me alone-"

"Hey I came for coffee and was waiting for you to finish enjoying your luck. I'm just happy I have a happy customer." I rolled my eyes and kept walking away. I heard him chuckle. The vampire left me alone thank goodness I went again to the star bucks like every day… Justin always insisted on my phone number, there was one time I was going to give him the number when he said.

"God. Your beautiful… I get why you don't want me as a date." I put a special make up so he wouldn't see me blush anymore. He took it as confidence.

"What if I wasn't beautiful? Would you ask me out?" He stared.

"But you are."  
"Answer my question."

"I'm not going to lie-" He pause waiting for my name.

"Rose."

"I'm not going to lie Rose. If you weren't beautiful I wouldn't have notice you. But would you talk back if I was ugly?" I fell guilty.

"I guess not."

"So how about your phone."

"You haven't earn it yet." The month was almost up and I finally said yes to him and gave him my phone number. I eye Axel business card and went to his office which was deep in the forest. I walked until I found him his back to me. He was eyeing something sadly. I walked trying to be sneaky and he stiffened hiding the thing. Turning to me with a glared then noticing me and softening. He sat by a fancy chair.

"Well hello there baby girl." I looked down and I knew he wouldn't-

"Why the blush?"

"You see it?"

"I'm a vampire." He said amused.

"I- I want to buy two more months." He raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't I told you it was going to be addictive?" I looked away.

"Are you going to sell it to me or not?" He was at my side in an instant.

"I do you one better." I turned and suddenly our face were inches apart. "I'll give you a year supply for the price of two months."

"Why?"

"I got my reasons."

"Why are you helping me?" I pressed.

"You want it or not?" I nodded and gave him the money. He smirk and gave me what looked like a bottle of wine. "Drink it all, but at your house. You'll be like a drunk person." I took it and went home and for some reason I prepared my self a bubble bath… I didn't fill it all the way just in case I wouldn't drown. When I started drinking it was beyond amazing…. By the time I finished I had an orgasm. I gasp closing my eyes and enjoying the feeling. The next year would be great.


End file.
